User blog:Crystalszero/Thoughts on the new cards and decks of H-BT02
As the previous blog already became too long, I would like to put my thoughts on the decks after H-BT02 here. I only get the chance to put my hands on the new cards yesterday and played 5 games only. So the following initial thoughts could be very wrong (I will update after more deck building and testing this week or maybe after my regional): 1. Nina: without time limit the deck is broken, it almost always end with 8 cards in hand, 4 level boost and some paradox in your level or drop zone at their end phase which means decks without a early game may not be able to get their gate destroyed during T2/T3 which ruin their moment. (you should know at a competitive level of this game, advance your game stage and successfully execute your game plan is THE most important thing) 2. Lion: new foreigneres solved the purge speed issue of the deck when goes 2nd. However the deck does not get too much else. (Yeah, that RR is trash, but I may find a special use of it, I will keep this until the regional). The main issue is you are going all in (and most of the time you have to) after you use "Twin Sword Wild Dance", leave very few room to play around. And if you open bad it would be rough to do anything as most cards require you to have 2 other lion on the field to active. 3. Aoi: it topped again in big JP touramount...I need more real game samples to put any comments. 4. Yayoi: very strong late, but it's lv3 options are terrible (at T3). 5. Mahiro: now you can play more actively as early as the main phase of your T2. However the hand size is the main issue. You draw nothing during the whole game... 6. Yuko: very interesting deck (the only new toy we get in H-BT02). You can put a Yuko engine into almost any deck and get the training effect. The early game training effect are over cost IMO. However the late game push are olga lv, you can enter the battle phase with too big beater: 40k/5A, 25k/3A and the opp can only pass. The issue of the deck is obvious: in the pure build the early game options are very limited and you can break hard. 7. Mana: trash, worse than H-BT01 Tamaki 8. Chole: trash, just play Yayoi. She's better than Yayoi after play testing (yeah I leave the green decks to the very last). Auto lose to Viper fall a defense gate (so you just deck out next turn) is the main weakness. 9. Giselle: suprisely she's actually better than Mana/Chole. The miling get you a lot of free plus as early as T2 and you don't have to worry about Viper fall now as most of you card just put 4 cards back to the deck. But due to the hand limit, free plus alone does not win you the game. It's lv4 options are still pretty bad. 10. Sena: there are only two cards with blink move ability and there are only 2 blink move targets in the card pool now...something is wrong with this incomplete support. Category:Blog posts